Letters To My Father
by dante4everfan
Summary: So this is going to be a fic about The kids writing letters to their dads. Please give it a chance: R and R
1. Chapter 1: The Set Up

**Okay so here's my glee Father fanfic. Haha I hope you enjoy it. I already have the whole thing written. Its just a matter of how fast I can get them up. I could be mean and hold my chapters hostage for a review ransomes...but I'm not going to. Leave a review if you like it please:)**

"**Letter's To My Father**"

**Chapter One: The set up**

"Alright kids. So your assignment for the week is to write a letter to your father. Now some of your fathers might not be alive, or around, but still write them a letter telling them exactly how you feel about them. We will not read them in front of the class, but they will be for a grade." The language teacher set up the project.

Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Tina, Matt, Mike, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Mercedes all sat and thought about what to write to their dads.

For some this project would be difficult. For others, it would be easy.

**Okay so the opening chapter is really short. But trust me it's going to be good!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quinn

**So here's the first letter:)**

**Chapter Two: Quinn**

_Dear Dad,_

_Well, there is so much I wan to say to you, my father. So much I'd just like to let out. First off I can't really count you as much of a father to me because you've never acted like one. Also, you've treated me like a child my whole life. Now Daddy, is that anyway to treat your sixteen year old daughter? I think not. I know it's hard to let go, but you need to. I'm no longer a child._

_Now let's move on to another thing about you, dad. Let us remember this one moment in time I wish you could change, I wish I could change. "Right now I just need my Dad to hold me and tell me everything will be okay." I said that to you. And what did you do? You walked away. You walked out of my life and took my mother with you. And why did you do it? Oh yes, because I'm human. Because I made a mistake, that I made sure to take care of. I'm still taking care of that one mistake. Inside me lies the one thing that made you disown me. A baby. And when this baby is born, I think it's right you know, I'm not keeping your granddaughter._

_I loved you so much. I still do. It's just that you took everything away from me. My mom, my home, my hope._

_I know you were disappointed but did you need to kick me out of my house, disown me, and call me a disgrace? No, it wasn't necessary, but you decided I needed to be punished. I needed to be made into a joke by my own family. I knew it was coming though. The moment you found one thing to hate me for, you would. I just made it a little easier on you by making a huge mistake._

_So, thank you dad. You've helped me figure out that in my darkest hour, you won't be there. That I will go through it by myself. Or, that's what you hoped for._

_Sorry you didn't get exactly what you wanted. I haven't gone through it all alone. I had my friends in the Glee club to help me. I was glad to have them. I needed you and you let me down. Some Father you turned out to be._

_Oh, and by the way I lied to you. Finn isn't the father of this baby. Noah Puckerman is. _

_I lied to everyone about that. And they all forgave me. Yet you couldn't find it in your heart to forgive me. So I guess, that's all I have to say. Have a nice live._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Quinn Fabray _


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel

**Please Review:)**

**Chapter Three: Rachel**

_Dear Dad and Daddy,_

_Well, you've helped me so much my entire life. You made sure everything was perfect for me. I'm so grateful to you for loving me so much. I could've never truly made it through without you guys._

_Your love inspires me. You two are open about who you are, and it's amazing. I think that's were I got it from, the not caring about what other people think. Thank you. You've made m stronger. I am so glad you were always there for me, and still are._

_Yes, sometimes I wish you could help me with other stuff, like boy troubles, but I understand that you can't. It's hard for you. I sometimes wish it wasn't. But I understand that it is. You try your hardest, and just know I appreciate it. I know I'm not the easiest person to raise, but I try to make it as easy as possible on you._

_Sometimes I wish I knew my mother. Like really knew her, not just met her once or twice. I'm not sure why that's important to me, it just is. I've always felt like there was a little piece of my heart missing without her, but you both make up for it. It's just...difficult sometimes. I really want someone I can talk to about Finn and Jesse. Other than Ms. Pillsbury. She helps me so much, it's just, I want to talk to someone who it isn't there job to care. _

_I know I can come to you for anything. It's just hard to sometimes._

_I think so highly of both of you. Your both so amazing and wonderful. You got me into singing at such a young age. Your support means the world to me. You guys will be the first people I thank when I get a Tony._

_So thank you, once again. I love you._

_Love,_

_Rachel Berry* _


	4. Chapter 4: Finn

**So please review:)**

**Chapter Four: Finn**

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm really not sure what the point of writing this is. I mean...it's not like you'll ever be able to read it. I wish you were here like all the time. I just need a guy to talk to. My mom is great though. She's helped me through so much. Like figuring out Quinn's baby wasn't mine._

_Don't think I'm just going to spill out all my problems to you in this letter. I'm not a big baby. I handle thing son my own, like a man. _

_There's a lot of confusing stuff going on. Like, Rachel. Rachel is amazing. I love her. I really do. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Quinn. I know you know, who Quinn and Rachel are. I like to believe your watching over me. But in saying that, it also means you know I had sex with Santana. I'm sorry about that. If it helps I feel ashamed. It was a bad decision, and it meant nothing to me._

_I wish I could meet you. I just want more than anything for you to be proud of me. Rachel's always telling me you are. Always saying that I'm amazing and you would be so lucky to have gotten to see me grow up. She also always saying that no matter what bad thing I do, you'll always forgive me because you're my dad._

_I hope that's true._

_Your Son,_

_Finn Hudson_


	5. Chapter 5: Artie

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next letter:)**

**Chapter Five: Artie**

_Dear Dad,_

_First, I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for the help through all of this. I mean you have to drive me everywhere. I'm not normal, and you don't try to remind me I am. You could act annoyed if you wanted to. You could act like my disability takes up to much time and money, but you don't._

_You've always been very gracious with me. And I thank you. There is only one thing I wish we could take back. I wish our family could take back. One night that changed us. The night you hit mom. Now...she never even talks when your around. She's scared of you. Yes, You ALWAYS tell me, it was only once. But I know better than that. Trust me...I know_

_Well, I think this is all I have to say. I'm not sure what else would be needed to say._

_Sincerely_

_Artie Abrams_

**Sorry that it's very short, but don't worry, Matt's is going to be pretty long! So look forward to that. You just might find out why Matt is so quiet...**_,_


	6. Chapter 6: Tina

**So here's Tina's letter. They've never mentioned her mom have they? Well for my story...her mom isn't around.**

**Chapter Six: Tina**

_Dear Dad,_

_I've grown so much over the years. I mean When mom left us, you were there for me. You helped me through everything. When she said she didn't want me, you made me feel okay. You tried to convince me it wasn't me she was walking out on, it was you. _

_Dad, I was thirteen. I knew better than that. That might've worked if I would've been like seven or something. I still hurts me that she left. But you make up a lot for her absence. _

_I'm in a relationship. With a guy named Artie Abrams, don't worry, he is very, very sweet. He treats me right. Now sometimes we get in a little fight but just with words so don't worry._

_It will be a challenge being with him though. He's in a wheel chair. I've tried to help him with stuff before, but he likes doing stuff on his own He's amazing and he inspires me. I hope he will inspire you as well._

_Love,_

_Tina Cohen-Chang _


	7. Chapter 7: Matt

**This Chapter might be a little sad.**

**Chapter Seven: Matt**

_Dear Dad,_

_What's it feel like to hit your son? Huh? Does it make you feel good? Does it make you feel good to hit your wife and son? I hope not. I really hope not. Because it doesn't make us feel good. It makes us feel like crap. It makes us feel unwanted and unappreciated. _

_Which is what we are. Unwanted. You don't really love us. Even though mom tries to convince me that you do. I know the truth. I know the sad truth. You have no real love for either of us. It makes me sick._

_I remember coming home one night and finding my mom bleeding in the living room. She was crying and telling me how she wanted to die. That was a horrible experience for me. Absoulutley terrible. I never want to come home to see that again._

_I hope my mom can leave you someday. I really do. You're an awful man with an awful idea of love. The only reason my mom is with you is because you raped her and I came along. She never had the heart to tell anyone though. Which you were happy about. Now you threaten her life on a daily basis you piece of crap._

_Now, you must be thinking. That's no way to talk to your father. Well, I don't really count you as a father. You've never been there for me ever. Why would I start counting you as one now? You're an awful abuser and I hope you go straight to hell._

_-Matt Rutherford_

Matt's assignment never got turned in.


	8. Chapter 8: Mike

**Time for a normal family? I think so:)**

**Chapter Eight: Mike**

_Dear dad,_

_You have always been there for me. You and mom. You've been so supportive of my dancing. Most dad's would've been mad when there son asked them if they could take dance lessons. Not you though. You said, "Whatever makes you happy," and dancing really does._

_I love that I can talk to you about everything. Girls. School. Glee. Homework. You name it, and your there. Dad, I met this girl in glee club. Here name is Brittany. She is awesome. I'm to shy to really talk to her though. I really REALLY want to talk to her though. It's just hard._

_Okay, I'm shy. I know. But you've always helped me meet people that were like me. Shy. And your helping me through my shyness. Which I appreciate more than you will ever know. Thanks, for everything._

_Love,_

_Mike Chang_


	9. Chapter 9: Puck

**Here's Pucks letter! yay! This has been my favorite one to write!**

**Chapter Nine: Puck**

_Dear dad,_

_So I'm supposed to right a letter to you, AND keep it appropriate all at the same time. I'll do my best. Well, first of you're a punk. Second of you're an a-wful person. Haha nice save right? Anyways, I vowed that I would never be like you._

_I haven't done a very good job of that. The only thing good that I've ever done was Quinn Fabray. Oh man! Hah that so sounded dirty! Anyways, I kinda knocked her up. It was an accident! But I promised her I'd be there for her and the baby if she decides to keep her._

_I hope she does. I hope she keeps the baby. My daughter. I want to name her Beth. You'd have a grand daughter named Beth. To bad your not around. You won't even get to know about her. You decided to leave my mom. Haha mistake! My friends say she's a MILF now! What! You luvked out loser._

_I hope your having fun with your loser girlfriend somewhere! Don't worry me, mom, and sis don't miss yah;)_

_Yeah...Yeah,_

_Noah Puckerman Aka Puck aka BEAST_


	10. Chapter 10: Santana

**Time for another letter:)**

**Chapter Ten: Santana**

_Dear Dad,_

_Well, you've taught me a lot of stuff. Ummm yeah I love you, your cool. Yeah this is an assignment we have to do. So yeah._

_You've done some stuff for me. Like taught me how to drive. That was pretty cool. Also haha you taught me my favorite skill. How to never say no. Thanks for that one. Hah._

_So...blah blah blah mushy stuff. Feelings. Oh yeah I'm on the Cheeriois. That's pretty cool. Ummm I'm in love with Puck...or at least his body._

_Yeah._

_Your daughter,_

_Santana Lopez_

_P.s. You better hope I get an A on this._


	11. Chapter 11: Brittany

**I was excited to write this one lol. This letter really has to be the worst one haha. You've been warned.**

**Chapter Eleven: Brittany**

_Dear dad,_

_So like, I think my cat's been reading my diary. I'm really worried. I was wondering if you could help me figure out if it's true. Okay, so that was the first thing I wanted to cover. Also sometimes I forget my middle name. I mean it's not my fault it's just so difficult. I remember it right now though, May. Just sometimes it escapes me._

_Dad, people think I'm dumb. I like really don't see it. I mean, I'm so pretty and popular, yeah, sometimes I don't understand things, but does that make me dumb? No, it makes everyone else jealous._

_Well, I love you. You taught me how to use the big kid restroom, when I was ready at seven. Most parents would've been mad, but you were very patient. Thanks._

_Also you didn't get mad when I wrecked your car. Or when I thought I got the cat pregnant. Or when I thought I had herpes. Or when I got a D on my review test. Thank you dad, I love you._

_Love,_

_Brittany Woods_

Brittany's letter never got turned in because, she accidently ate it. How, we still aren't sure.


	12. Chapter 12: Mercedes

**two chapters left:)**

**Chapter Twelve: Mercedes**

_Dear dad,_

_A lot has happened this year. A lot of good stuff and a lot of bad. You've helped me make the good stuff great and the bad stuff better. Thank you. I want you to know, I appreciate everything you do for me. I don't know if I'd be able to make it without you._

_You were the one who pushed me to try out for Glee Club. And I'm so glad you did. I've made new friends that I think I'll keep all through out High School. I've gotten to have fun singing and dancing. _

_So once again, Thanks. For everything. Also for the singing lesson you let me take even when we didn't have the money._

_Your little Girl,_

_Mercedes Jones _


	13. Chapter 13: Kurt

**This is the last Chapter and The one you've been waiting for. I hope I don't disappoint:)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Kurt**

_Dear dad,_

_I know it's hard on you. Don't try to hide it, I know you wish I was more like Finn. Big, manly, and straight. It's just not who I am. _

_I am gay._

_Feels so good to finally be able to say that to you openly. I understand that it must be hard to get calls from strangers calling me not so nice words. I get over it, and so should you. I try not to let it bother me. This is who I am and I want you to love me for it._

_Which, you do. You really do. You understand, that it isn't your fault. You've been a wonderful and patient Father my entire life. Giving me just the support I've needed for everything. I hope someday when I become a father, I will be as great as you._

_So thank you once more, you're the best._

_Love,_

_Kurt Hummel_

Kurt turned in his assignment proudly. Not ashamed of who he is.

**The End**


End file.
